Dropper's Arena
This arena is where most of Earth Realm's tournaments are held. This arena is so popular for fighting and crowds love it is because then end of the arena allows for someone to either fall or be thrown off to their inevitable demise. Battle Zone Barsco Larmendane * Health: 21,725/52,500 * Speed: 65 * Power: 55 * Resiliency: 25 * Stamina: 400/1,000 * MP: 25 * SP: 35 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Tank Summon, Healer Summon Vigarde Vulcanius * Health: 213/35,000 * Speed: 50 * Power: 55 * Resiliency: 15 *SP: 20 *MP: 20 * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Lost Legacy - '''Place a curse on an opponent that decreases their stats by 10% and deals 5% of their max HP as damage for 3 turns. Once per battle. Best for Damage Role. Fight! * "You wanted to fight me. Here is your chance, brute." He began muttering a curse at Barsco, initiating '''Lost Legacy. * Barsco chuckles. "So you put a little curse on me. Big deal." He says and then launches 10 Chaos Blasts from his eyes. Hit: 3,450 Damage * "I would suggest being quiet, child. You can live longer that way." Vigarde said, his eyes glowing red. He then proceeded to make blood spew from the wounds of Barsco. Blood Wound (Ten Wounds).Hit: 4,875 Damage * "Heh... Meet my friend." Barsco summons Klyzer and fires 4 Chaos BlastsHit: 2,587 Damage and then commands Klyzer to throw 5 Golem Smashers.Hit: 1,250 Damage3,837 Damage * "Its rather hilarious you need friends to defeat me." Vigarde mocks, before dashing at Klyzer. As he strikes him, the image of a Blood covered scimitar replaces Vigarde's hand. He then slashes at Klyzer 5 times.Hit: 4,000 Damage * "At least I know how to strategically win a battle." Barsco says and then summons Vixa as well. He then commands Klyzer to attack with 5 Meteor BlastsHit: 1,250 Damage and Vixa to attack with 5 Fairy Gusts.Hit: 2,500 Damage3,750 Damage * Vigarde looks at Klyzer and dashes at him. He grabs on the Kylzer's head, and he struck it 5 times, causing internal bloodshed. (Mental Bloodshed).Hit: 2,000 Damage He then dashes toward Vixa and does the same.Hit: 2,250 Damage * Barsco launches 10 Chaos Blasts at VigardeHit: 6,000 Damage and then commands Vixa to attack with 5 more Fairy Gusts.Hit: 1,875 Damage7,875 Damage * Vigarde staggered, and then raised his hands up, opening 3 wounds in Vixa,Hit: 1,125 Damage and 7 in Barsco.Hit: 3,000 Damage * Barsco charges up his Chi as he commands Vixa to cast 5 Pixie Charms.Hit: 1,875 Damage * Vigarde angrily uses his Gashing Blade twice on Vixa,Hit: 1,125 Damage reduced to 625 and 5 times on Barsco.Hit: 1,500 Damage * Barsco laughs maniacally as he rushes up to Visgarde and strikes him 10 times with Shadow Hands. Hit: 8,000 Damage * Vigarde rests, charging 10 more rush. * Barsco laughs and recharges as well. * Vigarde knowing he would soon lose, puts all his power into a final ten Blood Wounds.Hit: 3,750 Damage * Barsco's eyes ignite with fire. "Say goodnight." he says as 10 Chaos Blasts erupted from his eyes.Hit: 6,000 Damage * Vigarde, realizing hes not dead yet, rushes at his opponent to punches him four times. "If Im going down Im taking you with me!"Hit: 300 Damage * Barsco rushes up to Vigarde and puts his hand to his stomach. "I don't think so." Barsco then fires a Chaos Blast into Viagrde's stomach.1,000 Damage reduced to 212 Damage * Barsco wins! * Barsco gains 8,749 Exp * Vigarde gains 15,624 Exp RP Area Category:EarthRP Category:EarthBG